


That's a Moray

by killerweasel



Series: And So It Goes [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Drunk demon shenanigans.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And So It Goes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583512
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	That's a Moray

Title: That's a Moray  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale, Dagon  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 454  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6. Written for [charsawdeath](https://charsawdeath.tumblr.com/), and inspired by (and partly taken from) [this eel post on tumblr](https://charsawdeath.tumblr.com/post/190085075400/infinitemachine-izhunny-lennythereviewer).  
Summary: Drunk demon shenanigans.

Aziraphale came home to find two incredibly drunk demons sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace. A quick glance around the room revealed numerous almost empty odd-shaped bottles with a questionable liquid inside. He picked one up, took a cautionary sniff, and almost dropped the bottle on the floor as the smell nearly knocked him on his ass.

Crowley was singing something softly, the lyrics of which Aziraphale couldn't make out, but he knew wasn't a song by Queen. The second demon groaned softly, rolling over so her head was now on Crowley's chest. She blinked at Aziraphale a few times. Aziraphale frowned as he tried to remember her name. She had been at Crowley's farce of a trial.

"Hey, Crowley's angel." She gave a little wave before she smiled at Aziraphale, showing off two sets of very pointy teeth. "Your hair is fluffy like a cloud. We watched this movie about a little mermaid and then we got really drunk."

"Angel! You should try some of the fish booze Dagon brought. It'll knock your socks off." Crowley made no effort to get up. "It's the best. I think there's still some left. Maybe. I lost count a while ago."

"I think I'll pass for right now." Aziraphale wasn't sure he even wanted to know what 'fish booze' was made out of.

"Crowley! Sing him the song." Dagon gave a happy little wiggle. "Sing him the song about me."

"The song? Oh! The song about Dagon. Angel, wait 'til you hear it."

Aziraphale's eyebrows rose. "You wrote a song, my dear boy?" He sat down on the couch across from the fireplace. "Of course I want you to sing it for us."

Crowley rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay, so you know how I'm a serpent, yeah? Dagon is an eel. You know, like the kind that can zap you unconscious and eat your insides."

"That only happened twice, Crowley, and both times it was your own fault."

"Anyways, here's Dagon's song." Crowley downed the contents of the bottle in his hand, cleared his throat, and began to sing loudly.

"When an eel bites your thigh,  
Then you bleed out and die,  
That's a moray.

Put your hand in that crack,  
And you won't get it back,  
That's a moray.

When the jaws open wide,  
And there's more jaws inside,  
That's a moray.

When it swims on a reef,  
And there's two sets of teeth,  
That's a moray.

When it jumps from the muck  
And you scream, 'What the fuck!?',  
That's a moray."

The corners of Aziraphale's mouth twitched. Then he burst into laughter. "Oh, my dear, that was delightful."

Dagon clapped her hands. "Best. Thing. Ever."

Crowley blushed. "Thank you."


End file.
